1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope system, and more particularly, to an endoscope system for displaying an organ model image to which an endoscope image is pasted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, endoscope systems have been widely used in medical and industrial fields. In endoscope systems in the medical field, for example, an operator inserts an insertion portion of an endoscope into a subject and an endoscope image obtained through an observation window provided at a distal end portion of the insertion portion is displayed on a display apparatus. The operator can perform an endoscope inspection by observing the displayed endoscope image. The endoscope system can also record endoscope images. For example, medical doctors can use an endoscope image of a recorded lesioned part as part of a clinical record.
In recent years, capsule-type endoscope systems are also commercialized and when a patient swallows the capsule-type endoscope, the capsule-type endoscope picks up images of the inside of the body and records the images while moving through the body.
In the case of a capsule endoscope, since a huge number of images are acquired, various techniques are being proposed such as a technique of extracting only images of a region to be observed such as a lesioned part from among many acquired images and a technique as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-240000 of generating diagnostic images using images with high priority based on characteristic parameters when a plurality of images are pasted onto a 3D model.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-220672 also proposes an endoscope apparatus that stores endoscope images according to an insertion length of the insertion portion.
An endoscope inspection may be performed over again to observe a state of a lesioned part discovered in a previous endoscope inspection or a treatment may be performed on a lesioned part discovered in a previous endoscope inspection using an endoscope.
For that purpose, a medical doctor fills in a clinical record with a position of the lesioned part discovered in inspection in the organ to be examined. For example, when the organ to be inspected is a bladder, the position of the lesioned part is specified by marking a developed view (schema) of the bladder written in the clinical record.